


We Are The Fallen Angels

by Tauriel28



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel28/pseuds/Tauriel28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki is a huge fan of many rock bands including<br/>Motley Crue, Guns n' Roses, and especially Black Veil Brides. But what happens when her heroes have a secret, and she's apart of it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys my laptop is being an asshat right now so ignore where it says chapter 3, this is chapter 1.

"She's got a smile that seems to me reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky."

 

I abruptly sit up in my bed. What the hell! Where's Axle Rose and Slash, why are they playing in my ears? I soon feel the sting of the headphones in my ears. Shit, must have fallen asleep with them in again. I look at the brightly displayed numbers on my alarm, 5:45. Might as well get ready to head off to prison, or as you might call it, school. I walk through the hallway, Guns N' Roses still blaring in my ears. Taking a quick shower I then pull on some black skinny jeans and my favorite t-shirt that reads "Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings." I stick a brush ( or try to anyway) through my messy, curly brown hair. I walk back into my room to grab my backpack and a few other things. I stare at the giant collage of posters on the back of my door. Motley Crue, All Time Low, Guns N' Roses, Pierce The Veil, and of course my many posters of my favorite band of all time, Black Veil Brides. I walk out of the door and get in the car and my mom drives me to prison.

 

I scroll through pinterest and groan when she puts on a stupid, auto tuned pop song, wishing my dad was driving. Sadly, he died a few years ago due to a heart attack, which no one had guessed would come. I miss him so much, he's the one who taught me everything I know about Rock N' Roll. When I was a little kid, he would always blare ACDC driving down the highway. Windows rolled down singing so loud we were almost screaming. I must have known every word to Highway To Hell by the time i was 6. My mother doesn't like talking about him, at all, ever. She hates Rock music with a passion and is always trying to get me to act more girly and boring, or as she calls it "normal." We never see eye to eye on anything, never have, and my dad was the one who would balance us out. Now I don't even speak to her unless I have to. 

 

As my mom parks, I jump out of the car and dreadfully walk to the doors. My brain does this awesome thing when I'm bored it starts playing a mix of songs that I know, guitar solos and all. My classes done on as I sit in the back of the room, drawing and writing random things. I'm not exactly the best drawer, but one thing I can draw, is angel wings. I love to do all the sharp outlines and then create a sketchier pattern on the inside, and their never white, always black or dark gray some being shaded in with pencils and pens. Today is the same as any other day, boring science class. I don't give a fuck about prokaryotes for the last time! Until I feel a small vibration on my shoulder blades. What the hell is going on? Relax Nikki it's just your imagination. The vibration carries on through the rest of my classes, getting stronger with each hour.

 

Now in my last class of the day I feel as if I'm a an airplane and we're getting insane turbulence, I can hardly stand it any more I just want it to stop! I know it's not in my head! Breaking the silence in the classroom, I hear a loud flap come from behind me. Turning around to see what it was I see not somebody, but part of what looks like a giant black angel wing. I turn back around and realize, everyone is staring straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell!” I scream and start twisting my neck trying to get a better look at the giant monstrosities on my back. They weighed practically nothing, but I could feel the bones connecting them on my shoulder blades. My classmates around me just continue staring, a few in awe, but most freaked out, I can’t blame them I just sprouted wings out of my fucking back!  
BOOM

CRASH  
Five forms suddenly slammed down from the roof, ceiling tiles and broken plaster surrounding them. Slowly standing up I realized they all had what seemed to be angel wing, just like me, but they had one flaw, they were dark as night, just like mine. Each with their own individual pattern, but something similar connected them all, as if they were related.

Standing at full height I could now see their faces clearly, but I would recognize those tattoos anywhere. These were the guys who’s posters lined my wall and gave me the courage to be myself, the ones who had taught me to be different and embrace it. The Black Veil Brides. Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC. I had always dreamed of meeting them in person, but my mom wouldn’t even let me go to a concert. Seeing as she thinks it’s “satanic” and “the devil’s music

“Nikki, you’re coming with us sister, we have to get you out of here.” Andy said

I stared at him, mouth agape. I mean, tell me you wouldn’t be shocked to death if your favorite band crashed through the ceiling in the middle of 8th period.

“I know you’re probably very confused right now, that’s okay, we will explain everything once we get you to a safe place, just come with us.” Jinxx said.

“I-I umm okay”I managed to stutter

I walk toward them and CC picks me up, them obviously knowing I have no idea how to use the wings on my back since y’know I just got them like two minutes ago. Flying out of what remained of the torn up ceiling, CC eventually set me down on a roof a few miles away and the other four landed beside him.

“Okay, so we know you must have a lot of questions right now b-”

“Well yeah wings just sprouted out of my fucking back!

Ashley and CC laughed wildly as I cut off Andy.

“Damn someone’s feisty.” I rolled my eyes at Ashley’s little comment.

“As I was saying, we will answer them as soon as we can but for right now this is what you’re getting.

My brothers and I are fallen angels, obviously. We fell from heaven and all that shit because we weren’t the same as those whitewashed assholes up there, hell we hated it, so we were happy when we fell. We were born as normal humans, forgetting about our past lives and met each other, realizing there was something different about us, a connection, like an electrical line, but hyped up with more volts than you can imagine.

We then remembered who we were before and started the band. That little rush you get when you listen to our music, the electricity that goes through your body, that’s the connection, the spark inside you trying to connect with your brothers and sisters. Most of the army has it, some more than others, a few have the same amount of that spark that we do because they are also fallen angels, and you Nikki are one of them, one of us.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m-I’m a WHAT” I couldn't believe it. I wasn’t necessarily a religious person, I didn’t really care to think about it and it always caused controversy, so I’d rather just live in the present. The idea of heaven always sounded way too good to be true for me, something that sounded as great as people made it out to be, had to come with some kind of price. That price, being judged and mocked by preppy assholes just like down here. I that was how it was, I’d rather be in hell.

“I know I couldn’t believe it either, but then the memories started to come back and I was like Holy Shit how did I not know this! And then our powers came and everything-”

“I know this is hard to swallow right now,” Jake cut CC off from his rambling  
“Just stick with us, your memories should come back soon enough and your powers”

“I have powers! THAT’S FUCKING AWESOME!!!!” 

They laughed at my obvious excitement at the mention of powers.

“So if I may ask, what are your powers?”

“Ours are the same as they are in Legion of the Black...well kind of. Jinxx can do various amounts of magic, spells and curses and that kind of stuff, CC has immense strength and can destroy practically anything, Ashley can hypnotized the weak minded-”

“Like in Star Wars?”

“Yes, like in Star Wars” Andy sighed almost annoyed at the comment. “ Jake holds us together emotionally and can inflict emotional pain on others” 

“it may sound lame but it gets pretty bad sometimes” Ashley whispered in my ear.

“And I can predict the future in small bursts and not very well, but predict the future none the less.”

“Do you have any idea what my powers are?”

“No idea we won’t get any memories of you back until you get yours”

“So how’d you know that I was a fallen angel, or how to find me?”

“Jake could feel it, he has the closest connection with the link, so he can feel whenever a fallen angel or some kind of threat appear”

“About threats, you said something was coming after me? What exactly is it?”

“An incarnation of F.E.A.R” Jinxx spoke before Andy could answer, venom in his voice. “Humans see them as the everyday terrorists they see in the news, but they take on different forms. We see them as the shadowmen like in Legion of the Black, sometimes as demons or other supernatural beings. But they’re always dangerous and fairly powerful, we’ve killed many, but they spawn faster than we can handle.”

“They’re not always demons and evil beings though” Jake muttered “Some of F.E.A.R is made up of angels that want everyone to be as boring and prissy as them. No music, no art, no literature (unless it’s for academics or brainwashing people to be like them)”

“AND EVERYTHING WHITE! THERE’S NO BLACK NO COLOR! IT’S SOO BORING AND BRIGHT!” CC shouted 

“Yeah that too, basically everything we love.”

“Jeez I never want to go back there”

“Yeah, neither do we sister” Ash smirked

“That’s why when Jake felt you in the link we rushed to get here and get you out of that school” Andy continued, “F.E.A.R has been catching every fallen angel that they can and making them either conform and brainwash them to be like them or killing them on the spot. You’re the first one that has been able to survive.”

That hit me hard. How many of my brothers and sisters had been killed before me? The thought alone scared the living shit out of me.

“We should get out of here before we’re noticed” Ashley said snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Where are we going?”

“Our hideout, come on, it’s a long flight to LA” 

I hopped on Andy’s back and we headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

We landed right in front of a tour bus. It was 100% black and had BLACK VEIL BRIDES written in a crazy font on the front. 

“This is your hideout? Doesn’t look very big.”

“You forget, Jinxx can do magic” Ashley said stepping into the bus.

As I stepped onto the bus my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, the place looked like a mansion. The living room was huge, a flat screen hung on the wall with an xbox hooked up to it. A full blown kitchen with a huge fridge (of course), three bathrooms, and six bedrooms one for each of us. 

“It’s nice to be home, oh how I love you couch” Jake flopped himself down on it.

CC picked up a controller, showing no signs of tiredness, and started playing GTA yelling at random hookers on the street to get out of his way.

“I’m gonna crash, it’s been a long day” Ashley said heading toward his room, Jinxx following behind him.

“Come on Nikki I’ll show you your room” Andy said motioning me to follow him.

We headed down the hallway to the last of the six bedrooms. Andy turned on the light revealing the electric blue walls covered mostly by Motley Crue and Misfits posters. A black dresser accompanied by a bookshelf lay in the corner and a sliding door revealed a small closet filled with skinny jeans, converse, black jackets, hoodies, and assorted band tees all in my size. 

“Well, you get settled in, I’m gonna hit the hay. Make sure to tell us if you need anything, Jinxx’s room is right across the hall and mines the first one on the right. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Andy” I went over to the dresser and started looking for a pair of pajamas.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Andy peeked his head back in, “Watch out for CC at night, he usually has too much whiskey and walks around the bus naked, it’s not a pretty sight.”

“Eeww” I laughed.

He walked out and made sure to shut the goddamn door (I’m sorry I had to) 

Finding some pajama bottoms and an over sized tee I flopped onto the bed, which was insanely comfortable by the way, and drifted off into thought. In one day I had sprouted wings out of my back, learned I was a fallen angel, and came into living with my heroes. Well shit, if that isn’t an awesomely chaotic day I don’t know what is. I had enough and passed into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was high above the clouds, my wings spread out behind me only, the were white. Why were they white? I have to say I liked my black ones better, they looked way badass. I came upon some houses all looking the same, like in some rich subdivision.  
Angels roamed outside walking like robots, all girls were dressed in white dresses and flats with short blond hair and headbands. The guys were dressed in white suits and slacks with the same clean cut short blond hair. It looked so dull, so boring. Where was the color, the music, the life?  
I landed right in the middle of the street with a small thud and felt countless pairs of eyes on me. Turning they all continued staring moving their eyes to wherever I was all in unison. 

Where the hell am I, is this supposed to be heaven?Why are they all staring I look the same as them. 

Except I didn’t I looked down to see my normal black ripped skinny jeans, band tee and black leather jacket. My hair had turned back to its normal mess and best of all my wings had turned back to midnight black. One of the creepy robot angels approached me,

“You don’t belong here” she said “You’re one of them, the fallen, disgusting, wretched”

Used to this from the many years of bullying I just replied with a smirk.

“Take a look in the mirror sweetheart, you ain't the fucking queen either.”

She stared at me in shock, as if nobody had ever talked back to her. 

“Such rude behavior! You’re coming with me to be punished for your actions. Our leader will turn you back to normal in no time. Get you out of those vile clothes, take care of that messed up hair, and wash out your mouth!”

“ Oh no, I’m not going anywhere. If you think one trip to your so called “leader” can change me into what I’m not, you’ve got another thing coming.”

The other robot angels started closing in on me.

Okay, think Nikki think. How do I get out of here? Wait, I have wings, DUH. I swear I’m either the smartest person in the universe, or the dumbest. There is no inbetween.

I bolted up as one of the angels made a grab for my arm. Flying as fast as I could, I looked down at the ground below me, there were white houses just like the ones I already passed. Looking ahead, I saw they went on for as far as I could see, miles maybe, I wasn’t sure. All of a sudden I felt a sudden pierce on the back of my left wing. I pulled small arrow tipped in green fluid out of the feathers.  
Shit, poison.  
My wings and soon, my entire body started feeling heavy as I felt myself descending toward the pavement.   
CRASH  
I lay on the ground, unable to move as I heard a small voice whisper,

“Told you you were coming with us. Now our leader will have fun turning you back to what you are supposed to be. It might be hard, but he likes the challenging ones. You’ll never want to go back to being one of those horrible fallen after we’re done with you.”

The pain became too much and I slowly closed my eyes.

Nikki...Nikki..NIKKI!

I sat straight up in my bed, a cold sweat on the back of my neck. The guys sat across from me, all giving concerned looks.

“You okay kid? You’re shaking pretty bad” Jake said.

“And you’re pale as a ghost” Jinxx wrapped me in a blanket.

“Y-Yeah guys I-I’m fine” I was surprised at how shaky my voice was.

“No you’re not” Ashley said “What were you dreaming about?”

I figured I may as well tell them, I don’t want to have a dream like that ever again. I told them CC hugged me as I started shaking again.

“Alright” Andy said once I had finished “You’re sleeping with me tonight” he picked me up and laid me in his bed and laid down beside me. It smelled a bit like smoke, but I didn’t mind. My dad used to smoke, so it reminded me of him. 

“Don’t worry Nikki, no harm will come to you while I’m here. We’ll figure out this dream in the morning, ok, goodnight.” He kissed the top of my head.

“Night Andy.” I fell into sleep once again, this time a dreamless one.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, an empty bed, and a black ceiling above me. Unable to go back to sleep I rolled myself out of the comfy sheets and walked out toward the delectable scent. Coming into the kitchen/ living area I surveyed the scene, Jake was cooking, Jinxx was reading what looked like an old spell book, Andy was on the couch watching none other than Batman. CC was laughing at something on his phone, and Ashley….. was nowhere to be seen.

“BOO” 

“AAHH” I whipped around to be face to face with none other than Ashely Purdy. 

“Dammit Ash you scared me”

“That was kinda the plan sweetheart” 

He picked me up and placed me on the couch next to CC , but instead of letting me go he started tickling me.

“ A-Ashely stop that you,you ass!” I laughed “ CC, Andy HELP!”

But do those two help… nope. They decide to join in with Ashley in his game of tickling. 

“Shit really guys!”

“Ok Ok that’s enough, let the poor girl up”

“Yes, Mama Jinxx”the guys sassed.

Jinxx rolled his eyes at the name.

“Foods ready you idiots!” Jake yelled.

CC sprung up at the mention of food and almost tackled Jake trying to get a stack of pancakes, while the rest of us laughed at his antics.  
Feeling like I could eat a horse or maybe ½ a cow I grabbed a short stack and a few pieces of bacon. Taking a seat next to Jinxx I started stuffing my face. I had almost forgotten what pancakes tasted like. My dad was the one who did most of the cooking so now it was always either cook yourself something or go hungry, and I can’t cook worth shit. 

“Alright let’s get down to business-”

“To defeat the huns!” CC sang cutting Andy off as he rolled his eyes.

“No CC, Nikki let’s figure out what this dream meant. Dreams don’t just mean nothing as most people believe, they can be used to manipulate people into thinking a certain way, changing someone's decisions, or open their mind to new possibilities.”

“We believe that F.E.A.R may be trying to manipulate you to their side through your dreams” Jinxx said “It’s a good thing that you were fighting them in you dream, it means your mind is still your own. As long as you stay with us you should be fine as we can protect you from them easily. The dreams shouldn’t bring any physical harm to you, but if you have one, please tell us, especially if they start to scare you.” 

“Ok that explains why I didn’t dream when I was with Andy, but why did I just start having these dreams now?”

“They didn’t start searching for you until we did and I had locked onto you with an empathy link, which is something that connects all of us together. Nothing can break through it, especially once you get your memories back. You can’t really feel it right now, but once that happens it will feel like a live wire flowing through your body and just as a heads up it is a bit painful, but you’ll get used to the feeling very quickly.” Jake explained.

“Now enough with all that heavy stuff, if you’re going to be with us, you have to learn to play, and we’re going to teach you. So go get ready and we’ll go shopping” Ashley said.

 

“Can we go to the pet store?” CC asked wide eyed.

“Yes CC we can go to the pet store,” Andy replied

CC let out a cheer and ran off to his room to fix his wild hair, which only means to put a bandana in it. We all dispersed to get ready for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I updated

We walked into the biggest music store I had ever seen. Guitars line one wall, basses lined the other in every shape and color. A giant room filled with drums of all types, snares, cymbals, and even tons of multicolored sticks. CC’s eyes widened at the sight and he raced over to a set and began playing, gathering a small crowd. The guys chuckled, and we headed over towards the guitars. 

“Alright Nikki, choose any guitar you want, you’ll be playing it for a while so choose one you really like.” Andy said.

“Yeah, you’ll be learning from the best, so you’ll be able to play in no time!” Ash said hanging his arms around Jinxx and Jake, the two rolled their eyes at the bassist’s cocky remark, both with smirks on their faces. 

I looked at all the guitars picking them up and seeing out they felt until one finally caught my eye. It was a black and red Fender Stratocaster, I picked it up and instantly knew it was the one. 

“Find one?” Jinxx walked over, I nodded and he picked up the guitar.

“It’s a nice guitar, beautiful make, Fender is a good brand, are you sure this is the one you want?”

“Yes, Momma Jinxx” he rolled his eyes at that like he always does, but the rest of us know he secretly loves to be called that.  
We were paying for the guitar when I felt a few pairs of eyes burning holes in my back. I turned to see two men dressed in all white staring at me, I turned to Jake.

“Who are those men over there in white, they keep staring at me?”

His face went pale 

“Guys we have to get out of here now!” Jake whispered

Luckily Andy had just finished paying, and we raced out of the store…… but when we reached the door it locked. The entire place turned white and everything except for the two men in white disappeared. 

The guys pulled out their wings and got into a fighting stance. Not knowing what to do and with nowhere to hide I spread out my wings and tried to look tough. Keyword tried.

“Fallen! Hand over the girl now and no home will come to you.” One of them spoke in a voice so monotone it sounded almost robotic. 

“Never!” Andy growled as the guys formed in a protective circle around me.

“We will take her by force then.”   
The man in white shot beams of light out of his hands which Jinxx easily stopped with a spell that crumbled his hands into ash. 

“CC NOW!” Andy shouted as the Destroyer smashed his fist against the white ground, cracking it like a shell. The walls and ceiling shattered, and I started falling before realizing "Hey wait I have wings, duh." And landed safely next to Ashley. The men in white were nowhere to be seen. 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say they were part of F.E.A.R”

“Indeed they were my dear, indeed they were.” Ashley replied.

“We better get out of here before they come back with reinforcements.” Jake said

“Hell, we better get out of the state they’re on our trail now," Andy said 

We headed back to the bus and drove as fast as the bus would allow us trying to avoid cops along the way.


	8. Chapter8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry I haven't been updating I'll try to update more I promise!

We got back to the bus without anything attacking us and Andy turned the keys as the bus rumbled to life.  
“It’s gonna be a few hours guys so get comfy” he yelled from the driver's seat. We all groaned at the thought of being stuck in a bus that long. 

“Well since we’re stuck here we might as well start teaching you a few things” Jake sat down next to me, Jinxx on the other side of me. Ash sat down on the couch across from us closing his eyes trying to relax…...until CC ran in and laid on top of him.

“Damn it C, get off”   
“No can do Ashy”  
Annoyed, Ashley tried pushing him off, but to no avail. CC was a lot stronger than him afterall. Realizing he was getting nowhere Ashley did what he does best, be a little perve. He started to grind himself on the form above him. 

“Eww dude gross gross gross” CC jumped off Ashley and ran off to his room, leaving the rest of us laughing our asses off.

“Ok ok let’s start” Jinxx said trying to calm himself down from laughing. “These spaces between the bars are called frets and are numbered starting at the farthest and going up, so the one furthest away from you would be number one, next to it two, and so on. The strings are also numbered or sometimes lettered the top thickest string is E or 6, the one below it is A or 5, below that is D or 4, then G or 3-”

“Ha G string” Ash laughed at his own perverted joke as the other two rolled their eyes, but with small smiles on their faces. 

“As I was saying” Jinxx continued “The 2nd from the bottom is B or 2, and the skinniest one is e or 1. Think you can remember all that?”

“Hopefully” I don’t exactly have the best memory, but I do catch on to things pretty quickly. 

“We’ll teach you a few songs with chords first before we throw you into anything, you should enjoy playing, not be freaked out by it.” Jake said. “So this song has four chords an Em, G, D, A in that specific order.” 

He showed me the fingerings on my guitar and Jinxx sat facing me with his guitar to show me how it should look and how it should sound. I strummed each chord a few times noticing a little soreness in my fingers. Jake, noticing right away being an empath and all told me not to worry and that I’ll eventually grow calluses and it won’t hurt for long. I practiced the chords a bit more until I was able to switch smoothly between them, noticing the chords sounded familiar. 

I played them on a different pattern and low and behold it sounded exactly like Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day A/N these actually are the chords for this song the strumming pattern is pretty simple if you listen to the song you should get it after a few tries :) 

“Hey she figured it out!” Jinxx sounded all happy and they both had big smiles on their faces and suddenly I noticed I did too. Jake grabbed his guitar and we all started playing it together Jake and Jinxx playing more intricate parts than I did, but they blended so well together and sounded amazing. I felt amazing playing with them too like I was invincible, nothing could hurt me, nothing could make me upset, as long as I was with my brothers nothing could stop us. And then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

          Bright white light flooded my eyes. Scenes, pictures all flooded my brain angels with white wings in white halls in a large pale building almost like a government building crossed with a hospital. I hated hospitals. And the government. Both full of people who are corrupt and think they’re helping but are really making everything worse, some do it on purpose, others are just confused. The people who could really help or are trying to make the world better are stuck serving the higher ups with no one listening or taking them seriously.

          Flashes of demons ugly and red. All sorts of monsters….and me and my five brothers fighting them. But in some we weren’t alone there were other teens like me fighting by my side, some older than the guys and some as young as 8 or 9. All with black wings, some degree of warpaint, and a fierce look in their eyes. My brothers and sisters, all of us, fighting as one against fear with none other than the five leading us. Most of them were either dead or brainwashed now but still, it was nice to see us together Rebels against F.E.A.R.

**_Nikki….Nikki God dammit kid please wake up._ **

         A low desperate voice came through like music through static on a radio. Andy? The guys! I have to get back to them! I have to wake up!

         A small hum of electricity flowed through me and I grasped on to it. My eyes flew open and I saw the guys all huddled around my bed.

        “Nikki you’re awake!"

         I was bombarded in a bear hug by CC suddenly getting a headache at his obvious sudden change in mood…..wait what? Then I felt it, electricity flowing through me like a live wire, every nerve was on edge. But it wasn’t painful. No it was far from it, I felt warm and safe and loved, but also powerful and strong. Like when I was playing guitar with Jake and Jinxx only 10 times better. I could feel the others too, their personalities, their emotions.

       Andy, mature and strong, a leader, but also a complete childish dork who was so sweet. Ashley, deviant, a player, a partier, but also charming and sweet and even a bit shy to those he truly knew and loved. Jake, passionate and serious, he’s been through so much and cares more about his family than anything. Jinxx, calm, the anchor, with a touch of mysterious that fit his name so well as The Mystic. CC, HOLY SHIT RAINBOW UNICORNS. Yep. That’s about how I could describe it, it felt like he was on a constant sugar high. With the sudden look in their eyes, I knew they could feel me too.

      “You got your memories back” Ash poked me.

       They all had huge grins.

       “I believe I did”

       Before I knew it was smushed on the bottom of a giant dog pile.

       “I missed you guys”

       “We missed you too” or it sounded something like that. They were all a bit muffled since they were compacted onto each-other.

       “Can you guys get off me now? I love you guys but I can’t fucking move!” Chuckling they all slowly got off of me.

       “Wait try to summon your powers we have to make sure they still work” Andy said.

       My powers, that’s right! I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate as I felt heat grow in my palm and my fingers start to tingle. I opened my eyes to see a small flame dancing on my hand. So cool.

       “Well I think we have our answer” Jake said

       “F.E.A.R. won’t know what hit ‘em” Jinxx said


	10. Chapter 10

Tears streamed down my face as I sat on the ground of the completely destroyed bus. The closest thing I had to home since my dad had died was shredded, windows broken, walls cracked, and a lack of presence of the other five. Fuck, what am I gonna do. 

2 Hours Ago

“Fuck off Andy!” Ashley shouted as Andy stuck out his tongue at him as he continued to steal pancakes from his plate. Having enough, Ash tackled the younger man.

“Hey not fair!” Andy yelled back as he started trying to overpower Ash. CC and I cheered the two idiots on. Jake rolled his eyes with a little smirk on his face and continued making pancakes, since the the guys could probably all make world records with their appetites. They were blueberry pancakes of course, they had to have some nutritional value if Jake was cooking them. And Jinxx…..wait….where’s Jinxx? 

“Hey guys where’d Jinxx go?”

“Probably went to play Sherlock, he had a hunch something was wrong and his hunches are usually right.” Replied Jake, who was the only other one not fully engrossed in the fight between Ash and Andy, who now was on top of the older man, both with their wings out. 

“Ha! The winner the always sexy Ashley Purdy! Accept your defeat.” 

Andy just shot up two middle fingers, making CC burst out in laughter as Jake and I both let out a little chuckle.

**_CRASH_ **

The door slammed open as Jinxx stumbled in, his clothes torn to shreds, open cuts and gashes covered his arms and legs, he had a black eye and maybe a split lip, it was hard to tell with all the blood on his face.

“Jinxx what the hell happened!?” Andy shot up from under Ash

“Get r-ready….they’re c-coming” he hit his knees coughing and sputtering as Jake rushed to pick him up and lay him on the couch.

“Shit, Jinxxy say something please” Ash said but unfortunately, did not get an answer back, the Mystic had become unresponsive. 

“Fuck, what do we do?” CC asked

“I-I don’t know Jinxx’s usually the one who heals everybody” Andy’s leadership was faulting. “We never knew what to do if he got hurt, I never really thought he would.” 

I felt as if a sledge hammer had smashed into my chest, a sickening feeling flowed through me, and it looked like everybody else. 

“I-I don’t feel so good”

“It’s the bond hun” Ash spoke up “we’re extremely strong when we’re all together and at full strength. But when one of us gets hurt or is away for a long time all of us feel like shit. The good thing to come out of it is it’s pretty damn hard to kill one of since you’d pretty much have to kill all of us.” 

I sat down next to Jinxx, bruises covered his face, Jake had cleaned most of the blood of and was trying to patch up the wounds on his arms.

“Jake have you stitched up wounds before?”

“No, but I’ll have to try”

“Here I’ll do ‘em, if you’re not experienced you could open them further.”

He handed me the needle and thread and I started stitching up the large gash on his forearm, making even clean threads. 

“How’d you know how to do that?” CC asked

“My grandma used to be a nurse, she taught me. And I always had to give my dad stitches since he always used to get into fights.”

“What about your mom why didn’t she help him?”

“My ma basically refused to go anywhere near blood or open wounds, she thought it was disgusting and wounds and scars and stuff were ugly and improper.”I finished the last stitch on the last wound that needed them and put the needle and thread away. “So I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and say F.E.A.R. did this?”

“Yep, but this kind of damage was probably done by one person” Andy said 

“One person! How could one person do all this damage to an fallen angel with fucking powers!”

“The leader, he’s a half angel half vampire.”

“Wouldn’t he be fallen to if he was half vampire”

“Nope, because according to the shitty rules up there he’s never really disobeyed the rules and kees most of his crimes covered up anyways, he makes his servants do them for him and take the blame. He isn’t bad but pure evil. 

“And just a straight up dick” Ash butted in.

“But he is extremely powerful, even all of us at full strength probably wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

“Yikes, that’s why you were trying to gather an army right, so you would have enough power to stop him?’

“Yep, if we had all the BVB army members who were fallen or are even the children of fallen The Leader wouldn’t stand a chance, unfortunately you are one of the only five who are left.”

“Shit they’re coming!” Jake was watching the window.

“The Leader?” 

“And some of his minions”

“Nikki go hide NOW” Ash said

“No I want to stay and fight with you guys!”

“I know but if we get killed or captured, we need you to find the other four fallen, it’s the only thing that would be able to stop him Jake sent you the coordinates through the bond so they’re permanently set in your mind. There’s a trapdoor in your room that will lead you to a bunker that Jinxx warded off-” 

I cut Andy off “Then why can’t you guys come with me?”

“Because they’ll know we’re hiding somewhere in the bus and since Jinxx is out cold, the wards aren’t very strong and will probably only camouflage one person, and they don’t exactly know who you are and can’t sense you because they haven’t come in contact with you yet NOW GO”

I gave them all one final group hug and raced down to the trapdoor as I heard the door open, shouting, shrieks of pain, the flaps of wings and clash of weapons. My brothers fighting against an ultimately evil force knowing they were either going to be captured or killed. 

I felt the bond inside me pent up with rage and exhaustion and every bad feeling you’ve ever felt all rolled into one. It was too much, it was way too fucking much. I broke down, crying for the first time since my father died. I had gained a new family only to have it taken away from me….again. 

Well fuck.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Electric, Oregon. Well that’s a name for a town. According to Jake’s map, this is where one of four of the other Fallen Angels were. I couldn’t fly until it was pitch black, couldn’t risk being seen by anyone, especially an agent of F.E.A.R. Even with Jake’s map, there was no way I could find one person in a giant city with no idea of where to even start. 

 

“You can’t just get away with this I won’t fucking let you!”

 

The fuck was that? 

 

Being the curious idiot I was, I went to investigate. 

 

I slid along the wall of a building like fucking James Bond, well if James Bond was a fallen angel. I peered my head around the corner and what I saw both raised my spirits and made a giant pit in my stomach. 

 

A young boy, maybe 15, 16? Stood before me, blood running from a gash in his forehead.  Platinum blond hair covered one eye while the other shown a bright electric blue. His Iron Maiden shirt and black skinny jeans were torn and he looked as if he’d been on the run for quite a while. His pitch black wings spread out behind him in a fighting stance.  

 

In front of him, what must have been only what I could describe as an agent of F.E.A.R. The agent looked like your stereotypical high school jock, bully, or any popular asshole. 

 

“Listen fag! Your not gonna win, so why don’t you just give up!”

 

“And why don’t you just shut the fuck up you boring fucking meathead” the blond replied with a smirk. 

 

The Meathead’s eyes narrowed and went black….like a demon from Supernatural. He grabbed the boy by the neck, shoving him against the wall. 

 

“Listen here you little-”

 

“Hey Asshat!” Something snapped in me and I couldn’t just stand by any longer as flames ignited from my palms. 

 

“Oh look the fags gir-GAHHHHHHH” 

 

The asshole screamed as I melted his face. Yes, I fucking melted his face I’ve seen enough Marvel movies to know to just fucking kill the villain before they have a chance to make a move. Duh. 

 

“You okay?” I extended a hand to the blond

 

He groaned and took my hand, pulling himself up. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for saving my ass- WAIT HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE WINGS LIKE ME OMG!!!!!”

 

“Yep” I laughed “I’m a Fallen Angel, just like you”

 

“OH MY ANDY I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH ME! I was playing drums in band class and BOOM giant fucking black wings just sprouted out of my back! And then everyone just started staring at me and I ran away! And then I Started having these weird dreams, but they were more like memories! And you- WAIT NOW I KNOW WHY YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR! YOU’RE MY SISTER AREN’T YOU?!!!” 

 

His personality was electrifying and completely reminded me of CC. “Dude calm the fuck down” I laughed “All those dreams, yep, they’re real. And yes, I am your sister.”

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M NOT INSANE! YAAAAAAAAAY!” “Wait so I am actually a Fallen Angel...as in a Black Veil Brides Fallen Angel?”

 

“Yep, and so are the guys in BVB. Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and CC are all our brothers, well us and the three others who are the only other Fallen Angels left, thanks to F.E.A.R which you’ve obviously already met.” I gestured to the burnt corpse which once was the Meathead. 

 

“So I actually am a Fallen Angel….THAT’S SO FUCKING AWESOME” 

 

Electricity shot through me…...THE BOND HOLY SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT! After a while I had grown numb to the pain from being away from the guys and it was just like my heart had gone to stone. But now it had come back full force with this blond kid who was apparently my brother and hell, I didn’t even know his name, and we really had to leave before another Meathead F.E.A.R. agent came. Speaking of which…

 

“We have to leave NOW! I’ll explain to you on the way, just follow me. I’m Nikki by the way. You?”

 

“Ethan, nice to meet you sis”

 

“You as well bro, you as well”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Moscow, Russia. Well, I hoped whoever our next Fallen Angel was, they spoke English. I was complete shit at foreign language. I mean, hell, I failed my mandatory Spanish class. 

 

“Nikki I-I’m c-c-cold.” Ethan says, shivering from the coldess in the air plus the extra wind in our faces from flying. Not to mention that it was like 2 FUCKING AM!!!!! GOD DAMMIT JAKE WHY DOES YOUR STUPID, SHITTY MAP ONLY SHOW ONE PERSON AT ONCE!

 

“Ethan you’ve been saying that for the past two hours now grow some balls, we’ll be there soon.”  

 

“Easy for you to say! You have fire powers!” Electricity doesn’t really help keep you warm.”

 

I looked down at the small flames dancing in both palms. They were probably the only things keeping me from freezing as bad as my brother.  Well except for my motivation to get the guys back, that was pretty much the only thing I had on my mind all day every day. 

 

I missed them all so fucking much. Even just random things. The way Andy would get pissed off if someone turned the channel while he was watching batman. Jake constantly trying to get us to do exercise videos with him. Jinxx scaring the shitt outta everyone with the “Mama Jinxx look” while barely looking up from his book. The way CC would laugh like a maniac after eating an entire box of Nerds. Hell, I even missed Ashley’s perverted jokes. Which I actually found funny a lot of the time SHHH DON’T TELL ASH! 

 

Getting that familiar fuzzy feeling in my brain telling me I was close, I landed softly on the sidewalk with Ethan next to me.

 

“OH MY ANDY WE FINALLY LANDED! CAN WE GO GET HOT COCOA NOW? PLEASEEEEEEE?”

 

“Ethan it’s like 2 am. No place is open this late er early.”

 

“McDonald's is open”

 

Sigh 

 

“Ethan we are not going to fucking McDogball’s” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Cuz we’re kinda on a mission here and I would like to have the guys back ASAP.”

 

“Ok…...but what if we just went through the drive through?”

 

“No”

 

“Ok but like how are we gonna find this chick or dude like do you know where they live?”

 

“Nope. But I’ve got a pretty good idea.”  

 

“....Which is……”

 

“Find the nearest orphanage, from what the guys told me a lot of Fallen Angels were orphans, especially if they started developing powers early.” 

 

“Wait..so they would just leave them in an orphanage? That’s so….cruel.”

 

“Many people are afraid of what they don’t understand. Pisses me off more than anybody, but it’s the shitty ass world we live in.” 

 

MISS HATTIE’S HOME FOR GIRLS read in a putrid pink (A/N if you get this reference you are fucking awesome and I love you) 

“This must be the place.” Ethan looked the building up and down in disgust. 

 

“C’mon let’s just go inside before I decide to burn the place down and take all the kids.”

SLAM 

 

The door shut behind us as we walked in and down a creepy ass hallway. Tiny rooms were filled with tiny beds and even tinier girls. Hell, Ethan had more meat on his bones than two of them combined. And he had been living on the streets! 

 

The sight of it killed me. How could kids be treated like this? 

 

“Nikki come here I think I found her.”

 

I walked into the room where Ethan was and sitting on the window sill was a little girl no older than 9. Her blonde hair was in a loose braid and she wore a tattered dress that went down to her ankles. She had enveloped herself in her black wings that looked way too big for her. 

 

And the windowsill she was sitting on, was entirely decorated in ice. 

 

“Hey sweetheart, we’re not here to hurt you ok?” I said as calmly as I could and started walking to her. “Me and my brother are gonna get you outta here ok?”

 

She turned to look at me with the most beautiful ice blue eyes, sadly filled with tears. 

 

“Shh it’s going to be ok now alright?” 

 

The poor thing leapt straight into my arms and curled up into me. Something about this place told me she had never had any sort of human affection before. It broke my heart just to look at her. She was just a little kid, she shouldn’t have had to go through so much shit. 

 

Ethan gave me a look telling me he could feel the sadness in our bond too. And the freezing cold that was this little girl.

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

“Nikki, is she going to be ok?” 

 

“I honestly have no idea.” I looked at the frail, freezing girl in my arms. “She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days, maybe weeks. We need to find her some food. Hell, we all need some food, and shelter. We better rest for the night, or we might be in worse shape than she is.” 

 

We landed in front of Azbuka Vkusa (It’s like a Russian Walmart) and my first thought was to get this poor child a blanket…...and myself one too. The fire could only keep me warm for so long since I was so tired and I was fucking freezing my tits off.  

 

Of course the store was closed and there was no way in hell that I was gonna wait until it opened.

 

“So window?” Ethan asked

 

“Window.” 

 

I flew up to the side of the building and nudged open the bathroom window, people NEVER lock that. I went through, then my brother and the little girl. 

 

“C’mon sweetheart let’s go find some blankets and things to sleep. Ethan go get some food.” 

 

“YES FINALLY! HOT CHOCOLATE HERE I COME!” He ran off to go find his beloved drink…..and hopefully some blueberries or something I was fucking starving too.  

 

I grabbed the girl’s tiny, cold hand and went to the furniture section and found a Jack Skellington blanket fuck yes, and two more giant blankets. Plopping myself down on one of the model beds, I picked up the little girl and sat her down, wrapping her in blankets like a little sushi roll. 

 

“Hey, I know you probably don’t wanna talk and are very scared but….can you at least tell me your name?”

 

_ My name is Albina.  _

 

Was she…..speaking through the bond?

 

_ Yes, I am Nikki. I am mute, so I cannot talk normally. This is the only way I can communicate with you since I was never taught sign language, nor how to write. The people who run that orphanage, they do not care about any of the girls in there. But they would never let any of us leave. We were forced into physical labor and it wasn’t odd to be used for sexual labor either. Thank you for getting me out of there.  _

 

“Oh sweetheart I am so sorry.” I wrapped her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry Albina, you never have to go back there ok. You’re with your family now. Ethan and I, and the others once we find them, will protect you. I promise.” 

 

_ Thank you Nikki. _

 

“NIKKI I HAS THE FOODS!”

 

“Finally!” I grabbed the bag of cheetos from him. 

 

Ethan collapsed on the bed after stuffing his face. 

 

“Now go to sleep, you need it.”

 

“So do you! You need more sleep than I do!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep.”

 

My head hit the pillow and Albina cuddled up to me. Ethan was already out cold, and within a few seconds, so was I.

 

**_BAM CRASH_ **

 

My eyes shot open. 

 

“Ethan stay here and keep Albina with you.”

 

I headed toward the noise, flames flickering in my palms. I peered my head around the chip aisle and by the entrance were those same assholes who took my brothers. Agents of F.E.A.R. Tons of them. Clean cut angels. Demons. 

 

All the same to me.  

 

**_Where are the Fallen?_ ** One of the creatures hissed. It must have been the leader, it looked the most assholeish.  **_Find them, bring them to me._ ** Oh shit.

 

I sprinted back to the others as a white light overtook the store. 

 

“ETHAN! ALBINA! RUN!” I yelled when all of a sudden I felt the ground shake and the blinding white fade away. 

“Stay away from them.” A deep, gravelly voice said as the ground shook harder, making the agents of F.E.A.R stumble and fall. But strangely not us. 

 

We immediately took action. Hot flames erupted from my palms burning agents as Ethan shot out sparks of electricity and Albina froze them. Finally they were all dead. Every last one of them. Don’t give me shit about how killing people is wrong. These fuckers took my brothers away from me. They messed with my family and who knows how many others. They deserve to die.

 

“Thank you, you really saved our asses back there.”

 

“You’re welcome. You are my family after all apparently.” He released large black wings that matched ours. The guy had the build of a football player, but with black hair, an army jacket, and camouflage cargo jeans. His eyes were stone. Black, cold. He shown no emotion what so ever. 

 

“C’mon let’s get the hell out of here. What’s your name by the way?”

 

“Devan. My name is Devan, but I can’t blame you for not remembering Nikki.”

 

Well shit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Nikki, is she going to be ok?” 

 

“I honestly have no idea.” I looked at the frail, freezing girl in my arms. “She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days, maybe weeks. We need to find her some food. Hell, we all need some food, and shelter. We better rest for the night, or we might be in worse shape than she is.” 

 

We landed in front of Azbuka Vkusa (It’s like a Russian Walmart) and my first thought was to get this poor child a blanket…...and myself one too. The fire could only keep me warm for so long since I was so tired and I was fucking freezing my tits off.  

 

Of course the store was closed and there was no way in hell that I was gonna wait until it opened.

 

“So window?” Ethan asked

 

“Window.” 

 

I flew up to the side of the building and nudged open the bathroom window, people NEVER lock that. I went through, then my brother and the little girl. 

 

“C’mon sweetheart let’s go find some blankets and things to sleep. Ethan go get some food.” 

 

“YES FINALLY! HOT CHOCOLATE HERE I COME!” He ran off to go find his beloved drink…..and hopefully some blueberries or something I was fucking starving too.  

 

I grabbed the girl’s tiny, cold hand and went to the furniture section and found a Jack Skellington blanket fuck yes, and two more giant blankets. Plopping myself down on one of the model beds, I picked up the little girl and sat her down, wrapping her in blankets like a little sushi roll. 

 

“Hey, I know you probably don’t wanna talk and are very scared but….can you at least tell me your name?”

 

_ My name is Albina.  _

 

Was she…..speaking through the bond?

 

_ Yes, I am Nikki. I am mute, so I cannot talk normally. This is the only way I can communicate with you since I was never taught sign language, nor how to write. The people who run that orphanage, they do not care about any of the girls in there. But they would never let any of us leave. We were forced into physical labor and it wasn’t odd to be used for sexual labor either. Thank you for getting me out of there.  _

 

“Oh sweetheart I am so sorry.” I wrapped her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry Albina, you never have to go back there ok. You’re with your family now. Ethan and I, and the others once we find them, will protect you. I promise.” 

 

_ Thank you Nikki. _

 

“NIKKI I HAS THE FOODS!”

 

“Finally!” I grabbed the bag of cheetos from him. 

 

Ethan collapsed on the bed after stuffing his face. 

 

“Now go to sleep, you need it.”

 

“So do you! You need more sleep than I do!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep.”

 

My head hit the pillow and Albina cuddled up to me. Ethan was already out cold, and within a few seconds, so was I.

 

**_BAM CRASH_ **

 

My eyes shot open. 

 

“Ethan stay here and keep Albina with you.”

 

I headed toward the noise, flames flickering in my palms. I peered my head around the chip aisle and by the entrance were those same assholes who took my brothers. Agents of F.E.A.R. Tons of them. Clean cut angels. Demons. 

 

All the same to me.  

 

**_Where are the Fallen?_ ** One of the creatures hissed. It must have been the leader, it looked the most assholeish.  **_Find them, bring them to me._ ** Oh shit.

 

I sprinted back to the others as a white light overtook the store. 

 

“ETHAN! ALBINA! RUN!” I yelled when all of a sudden I felt the ground shake and the blinding white fade away. 

“Stay away from them.” A deep, gravelly voice said as the ground shook harder, making the agents of F.E.A.R stumble and fall. But strangely not us. 

 

We immediately took action. Hot flames erupted from my palms burning agents as Ethan shot out sparks of electricity and Albina froze them. Finally they were all dead. Every last one of them. Don’t give me shit about how killing people is wrong. These fuckers took my brothers away from me. They messed with my family and who knows how many others. They deserve to die.

 

“Thank you, you really saved our asses back there.”

 

“You’re welcome. You are my family after all apparently.” He released large black wings that matched ours. The guy had the build of a football player, but with black hair, an army jacket, and camouflage cargo jeans. His eyes were stone. Black, cold. He shown no emotion what so ever. 

 

“C’mon let’s get the hell out of here. What’s your name by the way?”

 

“Devan. My name is Devan, but I can’t blame you for not remembering Nikki.”

 

Well shit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

So let me explain. 

 

Devan and I are cousins, but he might as well be my brother. He was the only one who actually would talk to me and understood me when I was little. He may be 4 years older than me, but he was one of my best friends. Besides my dad, he was the only one in my family that I actually liked. We always hid from the rest of our judgemental family and would just hang out and talk and listen to music. Hell, he was the one who introduced me to BVB and many other bands. 

 

His parents were drunks and abused him, then kicked him out the minute he turned 18. The entire family shunned him because of the lies his parents told about him stealing and getting involved in fights and being a “problem child.”

 

I hadn’t seen him in over 2 years, which would explain why I didn’t recognise him. He looked completely different. He had a thin beard and mustache and an eyebrow piercing. 

 

“Devan. It’s seriously you!” I ran into his arms with tears in my eyes. “I-I was told you were dead.”

 

“So that’s what they told people. Figures. Dad was always too drunk to think of a good story anyways. I’m guessing no one questioned him?”

“You know nobody did. I tried to but Nana wouldn’t even let me speak.” 

 

“Ugh old hag I can’t believe she’s still breathing.”

 

“Well she had a stroke but she’s still hanging on.” Our Nana was one of the worst, most judgemental people I have ever known. If you were gay or bi YOU NEED TO DIE AND BURN IN HELL. If you were a different religion than christianity or weren’t religious YOU NEED TO DIE AND BURN IN HELL. in short she was completely nuts and absolutely hated Devan and I, and my dad. 

 

Let’s just say my parents wedding didn’t go to well.

 

“I missed you kid.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“Care to introduce me?”

 

“Oh yeah this is Ethan and Albina, guys this is Devan, my cousin.”

 

“HEY” Ethan said. Albina just kinda stared at him. 

 

“Whoa she can speak in my mind ok. Gonna have to get used to that.” Devan rubbed his temples. 

 

“Yep she’s like our own little Professor Xavier.”

 

“Still love that comic book shit huh.”

 

“Oh fuck off. But seriously let’s get out of here we don’t wanna be here when the police show up.” 

 

Four pairs of black wings became apparent and took off from the ground, through the ceiling, and into the light orange sky.

  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

“FOOOOOD!!”

 

“Shut up Ethan.”

 

“I can’t help it that I need food to live Nikki. How do you always go so long without food anyway?”

 

I froze up at the question. 

 

“Girl’s got a small appetite, always has.” Devan answered for me, giving me a knowing glance.

 

I was always made fun of for being fat when I was younger. 

 

They were right though, I was really overweight, especially for an 8 year old.

 

So I had cut back on food. All food.

 

Nobody had really noticed I had stopped eating besides my dad and Devan. My dad had brought it up to my mother since she was well, my mom. He thought just maybe she could help better than he could, since he had no idea how to deal with an eating disorder.

 

Yeah, no such luck.

 

My mother told me a little piggy like me should probably stop eating, so that other people would actually like me and I could maybe be pretty, just maybe. My face wasn’t very attractive apparently according to her.

 

I did lose the weight, quite dramatically too. By the time the school year ended I was 4 foot 4 and weighed only about 50 pounds.

 

Devan took it into his responsibility to deal with the disorder and make sure I got to a healthy weight. 

 

Thankfully, I eventually did. It was insanely hard though, whenever I was with Devan he made sure I ate something. A sandwich, a carton of blueberries, anything. I still struggled with it. Sometimes my mother’s comments still got to me about my weight and I would skip a meal. For the most part though, I was doing a lot better and was at a healthy weight. Sure, it was on the more underweight side but it was better than nothing.

 

_ We probably should stop for food, otherwise he’s just going to continue with his complaining. That and I could go for some food as well.   _

 

The pale little girl gave me a smirk.

 

Ever since Devan had joined us, Albina had become a lot more open. She still didn’t speak outside of the mind thing, but yesterday Devan made her laugh and she had the most adorable smile. 

 

We also learned she was a sarcastic little shit.

 

“Fine we’ll stop for food.” 

 

“FUCK YES FOOOOOOD!!!!!” Ethan dove down, trying desperately to find the nearest McDonald’s. 

 

The guy LOVED McDonald's. I mean like, Big Macs, were his life. 

 

Yeah, no thanks. I’ll take a medium fry…….and maybe some chicken nuggets. 

 

We probably looked pretty odd. Two teens, a young adult, and a little kid. All dressed in ripped up, dirty clothes. My hair probably looked like a shitty rat’s nest. Not to mention we had weird markings in our skin where our wings were. When they were folded in, it just kinda left like a big, black-tinted scar.  

  
  
  


Oh well. It was McDonald’s anyways, not Buckingham palace. 

  
  


Ethan went to order for us as I picked up Albina and nearly collapsed into a booth. I hadn’t slept more than a few hours in days, and it was really starting to catch up to me. 

 

“I BRING FOOD!” Ethan set down two trays full of burgers and other greasy items. Immediately we all grabbed our food, suddenly realising how hungry we really were. 

 

I dug into my fries as Albina wolfed down her chicken nuggets. Ethan had ketchup all over his face as he scarfed down a cheeseburger, Devan just ate literally everything.

 

“Excuse me, may I get you anything?” 

 

An older lady with a southern accent came up to us. That’s weird, employees don’t usually ask you that at McDonalds. 

 

“Umm no thank you.” 

 

This lady was starting to freak me out. You know when you just get a bad feeling, like that “get me away from this person, I feel like they’re gonna hurt me” feeling. That alarm was like blaring in my head. 

 

“Hey guys, I think we better get going.” I looked worriedly at the others, but in return, I just got stiff faces. 

 

“Oh dear, how about you stay a while.” 

 

My vision started to blur. I couldn’t move.

 

What the fuck was going on.

 

“Sleep dear.”

 

Everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“Nikki!”

 

“Nikki wake up dammit!”

 

My head felt fuzzy, like when your tv loses signal and the snow takes it over.

 

I barely managed to open the heavy weight that was my eyelids to see Devan kneeled down in front of me. 

 

I took in my surroundings. I was laying on a cold cement floor, a small, dingy light hung above us, giving us hardly even enough light to see. 

 

I tried to sit up only to be smacked in the head with what felt like a metal beam. I winced and shook it off.

 

Wait.

 

We were in a jail.

 

Well shit.

 

“What the fuck happened?” I asked.

 

“No idea. Last thing I remember, I was eating a cheeseburger. Next thing I know I wake up here and the rest of you are out cold.”

 

“What about the others? Are they ok?”

 

“Albina still hasn’t woken up and Ethan has been in and out the entire time. He’ll be up for a minute and the next thing I know he’s passed out again. Whatever that old hag gave us really messed with his system, he already puked like three times!”

 

“Fuck. I knew we shouldn’t have stopped for food. The guys warned me to be careful, that F.E.A.R is everywhere, even where I least expect it. Mother was right, I can’t ever do anything right.” I hated feeling like this. Feeling sorry for myself was something I absolutely despised. But I couldn’t help it, the tears flowed freely down my cheeks just as the words did from my mouth.

 

“Hey, this shit is not your fault. You know that. You know not to take anything that bitch says. She may have been your mother, but that doesn’t mean you have to listen to her.” Devan enveloped me in his arms. It felt so nice to be back into the embrace of someone who had given me comfort and taken care of me for so long.

 

_ Bleh, cough cough! _

“Hey Nikki’s up!” Ethan woke up from his sick slumber, puking his guts out.

 

“Ethan! Fuck are you ok?” I ran over and kneeled next to him, trying to ignore the horrid smell of his bile.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” His eyes drooped shut again and his head collapsed onto my leg.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Devan sat down next to me as I stroked my fingers through Ethan’s hair. “He’s been doing that since I woke up.”

 

“I’m still worried about him though.” The blonde on my lap was completely out cold. 

 

“Hey!”

 

A girl whom I could only describe as plain Jane snuck up to our cell. Her outfit was the definition of modest, a plain skirt hung down to her ankles and a long sleeve left absolutely no skin showing. 

 

Well like, she had skin but….oh fuck it you know what I mean.

 

“Come, we must hurry before the Master catches us.” 

 

“Who are you? Why-” I froze. I felt my bond spark.

 

This girl. 

 

She was one of us. A fallen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“You-you’re one of us,” I was so shocked I could only whisper, “What the fuck are you doing here? 

 

“Do not act with absurdity, and do not speak with such foul words. If you want to get out of here alive, you must run now, before Master catches you.” 

 

I swept Albina up in my arms as Devan took Ethan and the three of us started running. 

 

However, I could not give up my point. I had to find out who this chick was, why she was connected in our bond, but had no idea of it. Why she was wearing such modest clothes and acting so proper. And most of all, why the hell she was working under F.E.A.R and calling The Leader “Master.”

 

“Who are you? Why do you have the connection with us?” I panted as we sprinted down corridors. 

 

“For the last time, I am not one of you. I do not even know you. My name is Elizabeth, I am a proper angel.”

 

“Then why are you even helping us!”

 

“No one deserves to be held captive like this, not even disgusting Fallen like yourselves.” 

I was taken aback at her choice of words.

 

“Excuse me bitch, disgusting?”

 

“Yes, you heard me right. Master always told me how disgusting your kind is. Always participating in lust and sin and rebellion. Such improperness must be changed. But even so, you do not deserve to rot in a cage like rats.” 

 

We took a left turn and came face to face with pure white angel wings. 

 

“Where do you think you are going scum?”

 

It was him, The Leader.

 

“Thank you for leading them to me Elizabeth.” He spoke in a slimy tone that reminded me of a snake. 

 

“You are welcome, Master.” 

 

“You may go back to your quarters now. I will deal with these ignorant fools.”

“Yes, Master.” Her skirt nearly brushing the ground as she turned and walked away. 

 

I gave her my best death glare.

 

“What the fuck do you want with us you creep!” Devan yelled as I tightened my hold on the still unconscious girl in my arms. 

 

“Oh Fallen, always so reckless, so rebellious. Always just looking out for yourselves, never caring about what you do to the rest of the world.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, words words words. We’ve heard all this shit before, what do you want.”

 

“Why your power of course. Of course you idiotic Fallen would never realise how powerful your bond is.” 

 

“Where are my brothers!”

 

“Is that what you call those wretched, immature boys. Do not worry, they are safely being kept in one of the chambers. Would you like to see them?”

 

“What do you- AHHHHH!” The ground hit me hard. 

 

I could feel the guys once again. So much pain, so much devastation and sadness. 

 

It was too much, and I saw black once again.

 

I really need to stop doing this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

“AHHHH FUCK!”

 

“Tell me how to break it.”

 

“NEVER!” Andy screamed, fury and raged laced his voice. 

 

I heard a bone crack and the splattering of blood and tried opening my eyes to see what was going on, but my eyelids wouldn’t budge. 

 

“You Fallen, always so stubborn. Just give in already, you’re only making this worse for yourselves.”

 

“Well just like we told our fans dipshit,” Jake said, “we’ll never give in.”

 

“I will be back, and mark my words, you will regret not telling me sooner.” 

 

The agent of F.E.A.R. stormed out, slamming the cell door behind him with a loud  **_BANG._ **

 

“Ughhh is he gone?” I groaned and tried opening my eyes once more as the dim light filled my head. 

 

“Nikki! You ok sweetheart?” Ashley sat next to me and placed my head in his lap.

“Holy shit what happened how did you get here how did they-!” 

 

“CC calm down,” Jinxx stepped in, “the poor girl just woke up.”

 

I took in the sight of my brothers in front of me. All except Andy, who was passed out on the ground, stared at me with broken eyes and red cheeks. Their clothes were torn, hair ratted, and makeup smeared. Bruises and cuts laid upon their skin and their eyes were sunken in as if they hadn’t slept in weeks. 

 

“G-guys. W-what did they do to you,” I tears streamed down my eyes as I buried my head in Ashley’s chest.

 

“Shh, don’t worry about us honey, we’re fine,” He pet his fingers through my hair trying to calm me down.

 

“Sure that’s why Andy’s passed out on the ground with a broken arm.”

 

The guys chuckled.

 

“Same bitchy sarcasm,” Jake laughed.

 

“Oh shut it Pitts, you know you love it.” I smiled. “I really missed you guys.”

 

“We missed you too Nik,” CC said. 

 

Wait…..something was missing. More importantly three things were missing. WHERE THE FUCK WERE ALBINA AND ETHAN AND DEVAN!!!!!!!!!

 

“Wh-where are the other Fallen? Do you know what happened to them?”

 

“The remaining Fallen are here? We have to find them!” Jinxx’s eyes lit up.

 

“Somewhere yeah, I found them, but we were captured. Shit I hope their okay.” I started crying harder. 

 

I shivered as I pictured Albina, the poor, sweet little girl held by chains. Ethan, the smile gone from his eyes as he was punched and kicked black and blue. Devan, being whipped, standing like a stone as blood ran down his back. 

 

“Nikki! Nikki honey snap out of it! Hey, look at me, shh calm down, calm down.”  Ashley cuddled me in his arms. 

 

“Don’t worry Nikki, we’ll find them. Right after we break out of this shit hole,” Andy had awoken.

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

“Have you tried luring one of the agents, then knocking them out and taking your keys?”

 

“I told you Nik,”CC said. “We tried every- wait what did you just suggest?”

 

“Well they’re usually pretty mindless and dumb so you could probably get one to come over here, punch ‘em in the face, and take their keys.”

 

“Why didn’t we think of that!” the Destroyer exclaimed.

 

I facepalmed making the others laugh.

 

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a plan boys-” I looked at Jake, “....and girl.” I smiled.

 

“Well no time to waste then,” Andy said as he walked over the bars of the cell. “Yo assholes! I’ll tell you the secret now! I’ll tell you how to break our bond!”

 

“So you have finally seen reason and decided to stop your foolish rebellion. Now tell Andrew, how do you split your wretched bond?”

 

“Well….you can’t!” He screamed as he punched the man in the face. The figure collapsed to the floor as Andy stretched out his long ass arms and grabbed the keys from his belt. 

“Ha, they really are dumb.” CC said as Andy unlocked the cage door. 

 

“Or they just really think they’re right and that we’ll give in that easily,” Ashley said as we walked out into the dark stone hall.

 

The soft pitter patter of feet echoed through the halls as we ran as fast and as quietly as we could. 

 

“Come on! The exit’s this way!” Jinxx exclaimed as we ran into-

 

“Well, well, look who’s gotten out of their cage,” The Leader had Devan in his grip, holding tight to his shirt collar. Blood dripped from his face and one of his eyes was black and swollen. 

 

“Devan!” I cried and ran toward him.

 

“No! Nikki stay back!” Blood splattered from his mouth as he spoke.

 

“So Fallen, go back to your cell and tell me how to break your bond,” The Leader spoke. “Or the kid can die. Your choice.”

 

“No! Don’t tell him you- AHHH!” A knife was pushed into Devan’s neck as the guys and I screamed in protest and rage.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you. Just let the kid go,” Andy growled.

 

“No, Andy! Don’t do- AHHH SON OF A BITCH!” The knife was pushed further into his neck and I could sense it was only a few minutes until Devan died from the amount of blood pouring out of his neck. From the worried looks I saw, the others could sense it too. 

 

“Hey Asshole let the kid go!” Jake yelled.

 

“Guys get the fuck out of here! Nikki, protect the others! I love you, remember that.”

 

“Shut it you litt-AH!” Devan shot the knife through his own neck and pierced the Leader with it.

 

“Go- cough cough- RUN!” The only blood I trusted collapsed to the ground.

 

I stood, frozen, staring at the bloody corpse of my cousin. I heard shouting, but I did not recognize the words. I felt arms pick me up as we sped into darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Six figures raced down the dim corridor.  Wings outstretched, dried blood and scars lay upon their skin. 

 

I gripped onto Ashley, doing my best to stay on his back. 

 

“W-we have to find Albina and Ethan! We have t-to find them!”

 

“Shh don’t worry sweetheart, we will.” Ashley’s calming voice rang through my head. 

 

“They should be down this way!” Jake clumsily took a turn. He had been hurt so badly from all the pain we had gone through in the last few days. It had gone into the bond and left him barely able to walk. The Mourner dragged his fingers on the stone wall, desperately trying to find something to hold on to before he collapsed to the ground.

 

“Jake!” Jinxx rushed over to kneel beside his brother. 

 

“I'm-I’m fine Jinxxy,” 

 

“Jacob, you can barely walk. Just let me try and heal you a little,”

 

“No! You’ll only hurt-” Jake tried to stop him, but Jinxx was already at work. A light glow pouring from his hands. 

“You should feel a little better,” 

 

Jake slowly sat up, groaning. “Thank you Jinxxy, but are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine just let me- lay down for a sec,” The Mystic was gauntly pale as Jake took him into his arms. 

 

“Is he gonna be okay?” I asked.

 

“Probably, he just strained almost all of his energy. He’ll be fine in a bit,” Jake picked up the sleeping Mystic as we started down the corridor again.

 

“Nikki!” I heard a loud yell.

 

“Ethan! I jumped off of Ashley’s back and ran to my brother as Andy unlocked the cage. “Thank god you’re ok!” I crushed him in a hug. 

 

“I’m fine but Devan-”

 

“I know we ran into him,”

 

“Wait..so is he...?”

“He-he sacrificed himself,” A tear rolled down my cheek and Ethan wiped it away.

 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry,” He hugged me tighter.

 

“Where’s Albina?”

 

“Still sleeping, the poor thing still hasn’t woken up. Fuck, I hope she’s okay,” 

 

I went and picked up the sleeping little girl. 

 

“Bring her here Nikki,” Andy held her in his arms. 

 

“Guys, I know this is really cute, but we kinda have to get the fuck out of here!” CC shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Yeah, let's get the fuck outta here before any of those F.E.A.R. creeps get to us,”

 

“Oh you’re not going anywhere!”

 

God. Fucking. Dammit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

“How the fuck are you still alive!” I screamed

 

“I’m immortal you dumb bitch. It comes with being a vampire.”

 

“Don’t you dare talk to my sister like that!” Ethan stepped in front of me as to protect me.

 

“Oh look the seman blueberry got out of its cage,” (Idk where that insult came from but i had to use it XD) A loud bang sounded as Ethan was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground with a groan. A golden aether flowed out of him and into the Leader.

 

“Ethan!” I rushed over to him as the color drained from his face. 

 

“Hey! Leave the kids alone! They have nothing to do with this!” CC yelled and charged forward, but Andy held him back. 

 

“Fallen,” The Leader sneered and shook his head. “You will BOW down to me!” 

 

The guys stumbled to their knees against their will. The same golden aether was pulled out of them. 

 

“Guys!” I screamed as I felt my heart break. The bond inside me was crumbling and I wanted to die. 

“Stop!” Flames ignited in my palms and I threw them at the Leader, but it was no use. The fire simply bounced off of him as tears rolled down my face. 

 

“Don’t worry my dear it will all be over soon. Then you can be normal and proper once again,”

 

I screamed in pain and weakened as I felt the golden aether be taken from me. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t feel anything but cold. 

 

“Master? W-what are you doing?” His little bitch minion, Elizabeth, appeared behind him.

 

“Do not worry Elizabeth, once I finish taking their power, I shall recreate this world in my image, and no one will be able to stop me. These scum will finally be gone once and for all!” 

 

“But Master, they look so hurt!”

 

“Yes they do, isn’t it wonderful,”

 

“No! This is wrong! This feels so wrong,”

 

“Stop being ridiculous! I knew you were too weak to change this world for the better. You stupid, naive little girl!” 

 

Elizabeth snapped, her face reddened and she let out a loud scream. 

 

“You know what! For once you are the idiotic one! You believe you can just change the world into your image! Which would be the worst fucking thing ever by the way!” 

 

She started to change. Her boring brown hair became a bright rainbow faux hawk. Her modest long skirt and shirt turned into a short black leather jacket, ripped black shorts, black fishnet tights, and knee high combat boots. Her face sharpened and her eyes became a bright purple, full of power and rage. 

 

“You know what motherfucker? I’m so done with you!” A black light shot out of her hands pulled the golden aether back into me. 

 

I was alive! I could feel again! 

 

“Elizabeth what are you doing!”

 

“Beating your ass. Duh. And the name’s Liz asshole,”

 

I laughed as Liz pulled more power out of the Leader, and gave it back to the guys.

 

“You- you will NEVER find happiness in this world as long as I am alive!”

 

“Good thing you won’t be alive for much longer then,” Andy stood as he let out a powerful scream that brought the Leader to his knees. 

 

“MINIONS KILL THEM!” 

 

Monsters came from all sides, agents of F.E.A.R. in their true form. I felt a rush as Ethan and Albina got their power back and stood alongside me. 

 

We fought together, side by side trading block and punches. Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, CC, Ethan, Albina, Liz, and me. Now that we were united, we were invincible.  

 

A bright golden light surrounded the room, and all the monsters were gone.

 

“My minions, no! How could this happen!”

 

“Well your time’s up buddy,” Andy stood over the horrid form. “CC, Ashes, how about you two take care of him?”

 

The Destroyer and Deviant smiled mischievously as they took the Leader far away from us, and all that could be heard were screams of terror and blood. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

The bus was alive with the usual yelling and laughing, and of course the occasional glare from Jinxx as he was trying to read. 

 

Ethan and Albina had adjusted to living with the guys right away. Ethan usually pulling practical jokes with CC and Albina always curled up on Jinxx’s lap as he read to her.

 

IT WAS SO FUCKING ADORABLE!!!!!!!

 

We had told Liz she was welcome to stay with us, but the girl had other plans. She said she vaguely remembered something about her human parents before The  Leader had kidnapped her. Now she was on a mission to find them, and to find out exactly how he had come to power in the first place and what had happened in Heaven. 

 

We were, of course, not going to stand in her way, but told her if she ever needed anything we would be there for her. Also, if she found anything of great importance, to bring it to us immediately. 

 

The Leader was gone. Dead. The Deviant and The Destroyer had made sure of that. Did F.E.A.R. still exist? Yes. Of course it did because there will always be fear. That does not mean; however, that we have to live our life in it. Threats would come our way, agents of F.E.A.R. and others, but we would defeat them. 

For now… I looked at my family. CC and Ashley were wrestling as Ethan and Andy cheered them on. Jake was fiddling with his guitar and chuckling at the idiots on the ground. Jinxx was in an armchair reading “Matilda” to Albina, who was curled up on his chest like a kitten. 

 

For now, I finally had a family again, and I couldn’t ask for more than that.

 

My name is Nikki.

 

And I am a Fallen Angel.


End file.
